


i crash u crash

by DrunkLegoHouse



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Disappointment, Face Slapping, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rough
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkLegoHouse/pseuds/DrunkLegoHouse
Summary: nawet nie chciało mi się poprawiać błędów, nie umiem w przecinki. dziękuję, dobranoc.lepsza wersja u caseye.





	i crash u crash

**Author's Note:**

> nawet nie chciało mi się poprawiać błędów, nie umiem w przecinki. dziękuję, dobranoc.  
> lepsza wersja u caseye.

Kiedy Jared wszedł na plan Supernatural już wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Zwykle panowało tu zamieszanie i ogółem chaos, ale nie dzisiaj.  
Jared zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia kiedy jeden ze statystów przemknął szybko koło niegoze spuszczonym wzrokiem, co po chwila obracając się za siebie i szepcząc coś niezrozumiałego.  
Chłopak wydawał się lekko...zalękniony?  
Po głowie aktora zaczęły przebiegać najgorsze scenariusze. Ktoś zginął podczas kręcenia? Nie, od razu dostałby telefon od kogoś ze studia.  
Odrzucał w głowie kolejno złe scenariusze, które pisała mu wyobraźnia i skierował swe kroki najpierw w stronę katerignu. Zaraz zajrzy do kolegów z planu. Najpierw kawa, potem zmartwienia. Człowiek ma swoje priorytety.  
Zmarszczył nos pijąc wodę o kolorze kawy i pomyślał, że teraz oddałby wszystko za świeżo-mieloną Arabicę z wyższej półki  
''Co, nie smakuje?'' Znajomy głos dobiegł go gdzieś z tyłu.  
''Nadal lepsza niż ta twoja. Hej, Jen. '' Przywitali się szybkim uściskiem.  
''Tak, też cię kocham.'' parsknął. ''Słuchaj, wszystko u was w porządku?''  
Jensen zapytał z wahaniem w głowie jakby bał się, że schodzi z tematem na grząski grunt.  
Jared mógłby przysiąc, że Jensen wygląda teraz jak przestraszony statysta, który minął go w popsłochu chwilę wcześniej.  
''To znaczy wiesz, czy u Richarda wszystko w porządku? Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale pokłóciliście się może?''  
Jared zaprzeczył. Nie, wszystko było u nich w jak najlepszym porządku. Nie mieli ostatnio dla siebie zbyt dużo czasu, ponieważ Richard zajmował się reżyserowaniem jednego z odcinków. Obydwoje wiedzieli jak to bywa w ich brażny z brakiem czasu dla drugiej osoby, więc żadne z nich nie miało do siebie nawzajem pretensji.  
Ostatni raz widzieli się dwa dni temu. Jared właśnie wrócił z wyjazdu, o którym poinformowano go w ostatniej chwili. Nie mógł odmówić. Wrócił dosłownie dzisiaj z rana i od razu pojechał na plan żeby dograć ostatnie sceny ze swoim udziałem.  
''Dzięki za troskę, ale wszystko gra.'' Zapewnił go.  
''Okej, dooobra.'' Specjalnie przeciągnął słowo. Zawsze to robił kiedy nie dokońca w coś wierzył.  
''Jen, skończ pierdolić. Mów o co chodzi albo nie zawracaj mi głowy.''  
Nuta irytacji wypłynęła z jego ust. Naprawdę nie lubił kiedy cackano się z nim jak z dzieckiem, a od rana każdy chodził koło niego wręcz na palcach jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Co do cholery się dzisiaj ze wszystkimi dzieje?  
''Richard od wczoraj urządza nam piekło, okej? Od rana kazał mi powtarzać jedną scenę siedemnaście razy, rozumiesz to? JA NIE POWTARZAM SCEN! Statyści boją się koło niego przejść. W jednego rzucił nawet kawą. Nie dziwię się w sumie. Jest obrzydliwa. Ale wracając do tematu. Proszę zrób coś z nim, bo robi się coraz gorzej. Ja nigdy nie widziałem go wkurwionego, ale jesteś pewien, że umawiasz się z człowiekiem, a nie z szatanem w czystej postaci?'' Jared spojrzał na Jensena z nadzieją, że ten po prostu żartuje, bo totalnie nie miał pojęcia o czym on mówi, ''zaczęliśmy nawet robić zakłady.''  
''Słucham?''  
''Połowa ekipy stawia, że się rozstaliście. Druga połowa, że ten mały skur...''  
''Ekhem''  
''...twój skarb się stęsknił. A trzecia połowa...''  
''Nie ma czegoś takiego jak trzecia połowa, ale kontynuuj. Zaczyna się robić ciekawie.''  
Zostawił Richarda na dwa dni, a po powrocie zastaje otwarte wrota do piekieł. Tak jakby. Ale blisko wystarczająco.  
''A ci ostatni, że po prostu dawno go dobrze nie wypieprzyłeś.''  
Jared zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.  
''No wiesz...nie przeruchałeś, nie wybzykałeś, nie...''  
''STOP! Rozumiem, okej, wystarczy'' teatralnym gestem zakrył uszy i zaczął odchodzić w stronę studia numer dwa, gdzie aktualnie odbywały się zdjęcia do odcinka.  
A Jensen nadal coś krzyczał za nim.  
''OBCOWANIE, RŻNIĘCIE, POSUWANIE, PUKANIE, LUBIEŻNE POCIERANIE WNĘTRZNOŚCI!''  
''ZAMKNIJ SIĘ JUŻ, JENSEN, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!'  
Jared podziękował w duchu Mishy, który w końcu się odezwał znikąd. Zawsze bardziej go lubił.  
*  
Jared już miał otwierać drzwi do studia, jednak ktoś go ubiegł z drugiej strony. Odskoczył jak poparzony kiedy niska, zapłakana dziewczyna minęła go jakby ją coś goniło.  
''Odchodzę!'' rzuciła jedynie w stronę Jareda i z okrzykiem wściekłości ruszyła w stronę przyczep.  
Okej, sprawa jednak jest poważniejsza niż myślał. Naprawdę sądził, że Jensen się tylko wygłupiał.  
Ale to co zastał w środku dosłownie go zamurowało.  
Richard stał na środku namalowanej na podłodze pułapki na demony i był wściekły. Naprawdę, kurwa, wściekły.  
''CZY WY NAPRAWDĘ NIE MOŻECIE CHOCIAŻ RAZ ZROBIĆ COŚ TAK JAK MÓWIĘ? NA CHOLERĘ JA SIĘ WYSILAM, KIEDY KAŻDY Z WAS MA W DUPIE MOJE SŁOWA. CZY JA MÓWIĘ DO ŚCIANY? WY BEZUŻYTNECZNI, BEZWARTOŚCIOWI ŻAŁOŚNI IDIOCI, KURWA MAĆ! WY GŁU...''  
''DOŚĆ!''  
Jared był w szoku. Kim do cholery był człowiek, który stał przed nim? Bo teraz do nie poznawał.  
I teraz to Jared był wściekły. Jeszcze bardziej było mu wstyd za zachowanie Richa.  
Przepchnął się przez grupkę wystraszonych statystów i podszedł do Richarda.  
''Co ty wyprawiasz?'' zawód w jego głosie był aż namacalny.  
''To się nazywa dyscyplina.''  
Jared jedynie spojrzał na niego groźnie. Jakby mógł być bardziej wściekły.  
''Zamknij się, idziesz ze mną.'' Chwycił niższego mężczyznę za ramię i szarpnął w stronę wyjścia. Richard syknął z bólu. Będą ślady.  
Chwilę późnije już kierowali się w stronę przyczep, gdzie ekipa i aktorzy spędzali większość wolnego czaasu.  
Ta Richarda była na samym końcu. I bardzo dobrze.  
''Ale Jared! Ci idioci od dwóch dni działali mi na nerwy. Nic nie było zrobione tak jak powinno. Trochę krzyku i zaczęliby w końcu chodzić jak w zegarku.''  
''Powiedziałem żebyś się zamknął'' warknął jedynie Jared i mocnije zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu swojego chłopaka. Dyscyplina, tak? W tym momencie brakowało jej tylko jednej osobie i nie miał tu na myśli samego siebie.  
Jared wyrwał Richardowi klucze do przyczepy, otworzył i wepchnął niższego do środka. Richard z impetem uderzył twarzą w cienką ścianę. Sekundę później poczuł jak całe ciało Jareda przywiera do niego. Poczuł jego twardniejącą erekcję i dużą dłoń owijającą się wokół jego gardła. Nawet nie musiał jej mocno zaciskać, nie było nawet blisko do tego, by przestać oddychać, krew nadal dopłwała do mózgu.  
I proszę, tyle wystarczyło, by z jego ust wyrwał się bezwstydny jęk.  
Dłoń natychmiast zniknęła. Jednym ruchem Jared odwrócił go, by patrzeć mu teraz prosto w oczy. Nadal były w nich te iskierki złośliwości. Niewymowne no-i-co-mi-zrobisz.  
Jared wiedział jak zetrzeć ten pretensjonalny uśmieszek z jego twarzy. Sekundę później twarda dłoń wylądowała na policzku Richarda z głuchym pogłosem. Twarz odskoczyła lekko w lewo. Chwycił w dwa palce podbródek mężczyzny podziwiając swoje ,,dzieło''. Policzek zaczął nabiegać kolorem.  
''Wiesz co zrobiłeś źle?''  
Zuchwały uśmieszek zamienił się w dezorientację. Jared zwykle odmawiał takich gierek, a teraz? Nie wiedział co się dzieje.  
Richard zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. W swoim domyśle nie zrobił nic złego. To wina tych idiotów z planu. Podniósł trochę głos i wielkie halo nagle.  
Dłoń znowu wylądowała na policzku. Tym razem mocniej. Richard jęknął. To bolało. Chciał rozmasować bolące miejsca, lecz kiedy sięgał do swojej twarzy, Jared szybko go zatrzymał  
''Nie sądzę, że zasłużyłeś.''  
Chwilę później jego przeguby trafiły związane skórzanym paskiem za plecami.  
Dłoń Jareda znów odnalazła drogę do gardła. Tym razme nie bawił się w ostrzeżenia. Palce sprawnie odcięły dopływ powietrza. Bolało. Paznokcie wbiły się w skórę.  
''Pięknie wyglądasz właśnie tak. Spróbuj wziąć oddech,'' zakpił wyższy widząc jak mężczyzna otwiera usta walcząć o trochę powietrza ''boli, prawda? To dobrze. Ten twój krnąbrny uśmieszek zaczął mnie już wkurwiać. Myślisz, że wszyscy będą robić wszystko pod twoje dyktando? Nie zapędziłeś się za bardzo? Za kogo ty się uważasz?''  
''Proszę...'' Twarz nabrała niezdrowego odcienia, więc poluźnił uścisk. Kaszel i próby nabrania powietrza wypełniły przestrzeń. ''Jared, co do...''  
''Nie odzywaj się kiedy nie pytam,'' Twarz Richarda znowu odskoczyła zaskoczona uderzeniem. ''rozumiesz już co zrobiłeś nie tak?  
Dla świętego spokoju pokiwał głową. Nie tylko twarz i gardło go bolały. Jego krocze też zaczynało domagać się coraz większej uwagi. Kolano Jareda, które go tam co jakiś czas pocierało nie pomagało ani trochę. To tępe pulsowanie w każdej części ciała zaczynało być irytujące. Potrzebował dotyku, ust, dłoni, frykcji. Czegokolwiek.  
''Wiesz, że widzę kiedy kłamiesz, prawda? A teraz kłamiesz. Nie lubię tego. Dlaczego chcesz mnie denerwować? Masz wzrok jak dziwka, która zauważyła hojnie wypchany portfel. Pazerna, chciwa. Taki jesteś? Nie ważne za jaką cenę, chcesz żebym cię pieprzył?''  
''Proszę, cokolwiek, naprawdę. Przepraszam!''  
Błaganie. Właśnie o to mu chodziło. Richard nigdy nie prosi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zawsze brał wszystko jak chciał. Jak rozpieszczony dzieciak.  
''Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę.'' Jared sięgnął do sprzączki jego spodni. ''Na łóżko i na kolana.''  
Richard posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Kolana uderzyły o miękką powierzchnię. Twarz zatopił w poduszki, a dłonie nadal były skrępowane paskiem. Poczuł obecność Jareda tuż za sobą. Dłonie chwycły za pośladki otwierając go bardziej. Syknął czując powiew zimnego powietrza.  
''Piękny''  
''Nie dotykałem się ani razu kiedy cię nie było. Czekałem aż...''  
Zakwilił kiedy dłoń z głuchym uderzeniem wylądowała na jego pośladku.  
''Nie pozwoliłem ci się odzywać,'' warknął. ''Przyznaj, że jest ci przykro. Przyznaj, że zachowujesz się jak dziwka.'' Poczuł jak Jared ustawia się przy jego wejśćiu. Wypchnął biodra bardziej by czuć coś więcej. Jared parsknął. ''Dziwka. Przeproś, że muszę tracić czas na dyscyplinowanie cię, kiedy już dawno mogłem cię przeprzyć, gdyby nie te twoje humorki.''  
Jared splunął na jego wejście i zaczął się z nim drażnić. Wchodził w niego na tyle, by mógł poczuć przyjemne wypełnienie, ale niezbyt dużo.  
''Więcej, proszę,'' wyjęczał.  
Ale zamiast Jareda, poczuł w sobie jedynie jego palce. Za mało.  
''Przeproś za odzywanie się bez pytania. Przeproś za bycie nieznośnym, pogardliwym dupkiem.''  
''Przepraszam, okej? Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem, nie chciałem. To był ostatni raz. Nie dręcz mnie już. Dotknij mnie. Zrób cokolwiek'' Richard jęczał w poduszkę kiedy palce Jareda go pieprzyły, ale to wciąż nie było to. Chciał więcej wszystkiego, ''Proszę.'' Spojrzał przez ramię spod przymkniętych powiek.  
Palce zniknęły. Jednym, wręcz brutalnym ruchem zastąpiło je coś innego. Richard zaskomlał z nagłego przypływu wypełnienia. Bolało, ale to było to. Jared chwycił garść jego włosów przyśpieszając ruchy.  
Obydwoje drażnili się zbyt długo, by teraz wytrzymać więcej niż kilka pchnięć. Obydwoje byli już na granicy. Jęki rozniosły się po pomieszczeniu. Jared opadł koło niego na wąskim łóżku. Trudno było odczytać jego wyraz twarzy.  
''Naprawdę przepraszam'' wreszcie wyczuł szczerość w jego głosie.  
Jared wzruszył ramionami.  
''Nie mnie przepraszaj. Zachowywałeś się jak suka nie tylko w stosunku do mnie. I widzę to u ciebie ostatni raz. Inaczej powtórka już nie będzie taka przyjemna,'' ostrzegł i pocałował go mocno znowu zabierając oddech.


End file.
